Sudden Illness
by GenerationalFiction
Summary: PART ONE; LaviYuu; Lavi wants a birthday present, and he will get it. Whether with force, or consent.   Ugh. My first fanfic. Kind of cliche  really. C: Enjoy.


**Hello all!** _This is my first fanfic... Ever. So if it's bad, tell me. If it's good, then WOO! _

_It drags on a bit, then gets to the good stuff._

_Enjoy! :D  
_

* * *

It's been months now. No longer can the red-haired exorcist walk through the halls knowing he ll be there. Whenever he comes back from a mission, the rabbit will hide. When he leaves, he skips around the Order like there s nothing wrong. He has begun tip-toeing past his room just to get to his own. Shameful at best. Or was it? He was just sick, that s all. At least, that s what Lavi was telling himself.

The Bookman s apprentice sat in the library. His feet hitched on top of the table, and his chair leaned back on two legs. A book was very close to his face, it looked as if he was going to devour it. This book, a book on illnesses. Symptoms? Crazy heart flutters, stomach turning, brain being filled with nothing but him, sweating when he s near, and insane urges. But, much to Lavi s dismay, there was nothing in this book that remotely related to his illness.

Lavi grunted and threw the book onto the table. Maybe it just wasn t recorded yet. Would Panda-Jiji know? As if, there was no way the rabbit was going to ask Bookman. If he did, he d probably be hit again. He was abused enough, though, if it helped Maybe. Lavi stood up and left the library. There was no use pondering over something for very long. He d keep it to himself, and just let things be.

Today was a day filled with thoughts, questions, many different solutions, but many different consequences to those solutions. Hopefully tomorrow would be better. After all, it was his birthday. Knowing the people here at the Order, there would be a party of sorts. Everyone here was always overly willing to throw a party. Lenalee and Allen would combine their forces and make sure everything was perfect, Komui would organize a perfect time, and everyone would just have fun. Except for Lavi. Odds are, the one thing he wanted, he wouldn t get. That person, he probably wouldn t even show up. He d stay in his room, like always. If the rabbit just got one good look at him tomorrow, he would be able to hold off spilling his guts. Or, he would spill them all in front of him. He didn t know which was better, and which would end up being his downfall.

Whatever.

Lavi headed to his room. His hands in his pockets, and his scarf waving behind him as he walked. A smug smile on his face. Something was ticking in his mind, something was forming, a plan. A wondrous plan, which would put all of his others to shame. He would have his little birthday wish. And he would make sure Yuu-chan was willingly content with it.

The sun made sure to wake the rabbit up early. The hot air was swirling around him, making it hard to breathe. Others would probably be awakening now as well. One of them, a not-so-nice samurai. Lavi placed a smile on his face, and got dressed as fast as he could. Today, he would probably be chased, yelled at, and threatened, but what did it matter? Not much, considering, he knew his life, and everything he s worked for in that life was at stake. And he was more than willing to let it happen. He was going to be a Bookman one day, one not allowed to feel, to choose, or get attached. That was all thrown out of line just a few months before. Its amazing how one event can change the entire fate of the future. Lavi left his room without another thought. He was aiming very high today, and he would hit his mark.

The more he thought about it, the more his smile grew. He would try his hardest, and advance. It was easier to jump Kanda when he wasnt paying attention. If the ill-tempered samurai was caught off guard, what would he do? Probably find a way to bash the poor rabbits skull in. Probably. But not certainly. Lavi still didn't know how or what Kanda felt. If he was lucky, and damn he was feeling lucky, Kanda would be on the same level as him. Though, even if it wasnt 'love' yet, it would be. He had confidence in that.

Lavi wandered the halls, back and forth, waiting to catch a glimpse of his beloved Yuu-chan. He sighed after an hour went by. Sure, he saw Allen, Lenalee, and even Komui running past him wishing him a Happy Birthday. But they were rushing to get his party all set up. He wasn't stupid. Ah, but playing dumb was his specialty. He continued to try and pass it off as if he didn't know what was going on. Everyone simply smiled and continued to rush. Though, this little rabbit got distracted fairly easily. After a while he turned his head and watched out a window. The sky was high, and it was bright and sunny. But, those factors didn't matter at all. It could've been the coldest, or rainiest, or most hell baring say the Order had ever seen, and he would still be happy. His mind was 100% filled with Kanda at this point. Everything else around him could have very well been exploding, and he still wouldn't notice. His eyes were open, but they were glazed and saw nothing. Just staring into space. A space as deep and dark as his hair, as smooth as his voice. It was almost as if he could hair it. Saying his name as always, intoxicating, really.

A sharp pain hit his side, and Lavi was suddenly out of his Kanda filled trance. He was suddenly on the cold stone floor blankly looking up to the one who had kicked him. So, he had heard his name after all. Oh well. This was perfect. Lavi placed a puppy-dog looked on his face and whined a little bit. "Yuu-chan! That hurt!" Kanda only grew a little angrier at this. He pointed the sharp end of mugen right in between Lavi's eyes. Of course, this didn't exactly scare the little rabbit, it was quite amusing actually. He stood up, and dusted his coat off, and looked straight at Kanda. "Why'd you kick me, anyway?" He still had his usual playfulness in his voice, the same look in his eye. No matter what, this was how he was around Kanda. A.) It was far too much fun. And B.) He was saving his serious side for a... Later matter. Kanda glared at him. This, was also usual. His voice came out deep and even, but to Lavi it was like music. Not bells. Bells were annoying. Music flowed. Bells rang. Total difference. "Lenalee told me to come find you." Oh.. Lenalee. For some reason, that Lavi had yet to find out, Kanda listened to Lenalee more than anyone else in the Order. "Why?" Again, Kanda glared. His face seemed to say that the answer was simple. It took Lavi a few seconds to remember what today was. He couldn't have been just standing for long, and besides, it takes more than a few minutes to set up a party. Right? Lavi looked over towards the window he had previously been staring out of. Apparently, the sky had grown dark. When this had happened, the rabbit will never know. For now, all he could do was laugh nervously. "Oh.. Right."

Kanda ended up leading the way to the cafeteria, where all of the little parties were held. Well, that or the library. In this case it was where all the food was. Fine by him. Though, Lavi wasn't really hungry in the normal food sense. The entire walk down that, Lavi kept staring. Fantasizing, was more like it. The way Kanda walked was just.. Utterly breathtaking. Hips like that shouldnt go so untouched! It would be so easy to just pick up Yuu-chan and carry him to the nearest vacant room, throw him on the bed, and remove every bit of clothing that was between them. But, if Lavi did that, then he was sure about half way through Kanda would have Mugen waiting to slice him to bits. That, and it was very possible that they would be running around the Order nood. Which, honestly sounded a little fun...

Lavi continued to fantasize until his face came in contact with a wall. Which only earned him a glare, and an insult from Kanda. The usual; "Baka-Usagi." Oh well, Lavi continued on as if nothing had happened. That was a specialty of his. When they arrived at the party he wasn't surprised by any means, but he acted it. But, what did surprise him was that his Yuu-chan stuck around. Interesting. Lavi pondered this for a little too long. Lenalee and Allen ambushed him and pulled him over to a giant cake. Everyone told him to wish for something. All he could do was stare at the dark blue icing that lined the edges. It reminded him of someone. He sighed and made his wish. Letting all of the candles before him go out. He didn't count them. He didn't even remember what age he was turning. At this point, he was just wishing that his wish would come true. Which, in all honesty, was quite a contradiction. The rest of the party went on as normal. Although, Allen kept pestering him on what to wish for. It was obvious if anyone had been paying attention to him at all. Allen, of course, was clueless, while Lenalee kept giving him looks. It wouldn't surprise him if she knew. She just knew things. It was odd, but he didn't care.

The little gifts here and there from finders and exorcists were much appreciated, but he also didn't care much for them. It was rude, and a little mean, but at least he acted like he wanted them. He continued to look over towards Kanda, whom hadn't moved from his spot leaning against the wall sense they arrived. St least he was there. In the same room. Damnit! All of these people surrounding them were starting to get on his nerves. If it was just him and Kanda, he wouldnt know what he'd do. Say a few things, attack, do a few things.. And boy, what things did he want to do to that unmarked body! He'd make sure to leave his mark. He wanted to taste the samurai. To feel his lips, to simply touch. It seemed as if this was directly in front of him, yet he couldn't reach it. Not yet. But only a small half an inch to go. Lavi hadn't realized a few things. One, he was daydreaming, and two he had been staring. When he finally realized this, he also realized that Kanda was staring back. This was obviously some unknown communication method, for Lavi's cheeks began to flame red. He buried his head into his arms and hoped no one really realized it. Kanda, obviously, saw. Ah, but that didn't matter much. It was insight, was it not?

Of course, having stood in front of that window all day left him entitled to a good nap. Even if he was at a party. It was his, and if he wanted to sleep he damn well would. His head was still buried into his arms, and his eyes simply closed. Of course, Lenalee wouldn't stand for this. She marched up to him, and began to shake him. Much to the rest of the parties amusement. "Lavi! You're not allowed to sleep yet!" The rabit was instantly fully awake, and incredibly dizzy. She stopped and assessed the damage. Nothing was wrong, but that didn't mean he didn't act it. "Lenaleeeeeee! Alright! I wont sleep!" Better to give up early. It wasnt that much fun messing with Lenalee. She giggled and set him back down, only to whisper into his ear. "You know, if you want Kanda so badly, why don't you just grab him?" She backed away and giggled again. Lavi was entirely speechless. But, it wasn't that bad of an idea. He did have one stirring that he had been thinking of doing, but, to much dismay, he doesn't have the materials for that plan. If only he could find a dinosaur.. Lavi sighed and looked back towards Kanda. Who was... Laughing? Sure, it was kinda creepy, and definitely not a nice laugh, but it was a laugh. and from Kanda, that was saying something. There eyes locked and Kanda moved, silently leaving. Now, of course Lavi had to fallow. The only difference was that all eyes were on him, it was his birthday after all. No matter.

Lavi edged along the stone wall, slowly fallowing. Something told him that Kanda knew though. That was probably for the better. The rabbit continued to fallow Kanda until they were close to his room. Of course, this was his chance to strike. Lavi suddenly started to walk normally. The samurai in front of him, as if on que, turned around instantly, his hand on mugen. There was no trace of surprise on his face, in fact, it was just blank. Nothing was there. Lavi smiled a smile he hasnt shown anyone in a long time. It could have caught the samurai off-guard, but Lavi wouldn't have been able to tell either way. But he did catch the rabbit off guard. Kanda smiled. Now of course, this wasn't going to be easy. They both knew what was coming, and in an instant, they both acted on it. Or maybe it was just Lavi. His mind was too full of whom was currently trapped between his arms. Each hand was on the door behind Kanda. His hand was still on mugen, but he didn't move it. Lavi stared at him for a moment, before quickly closing the gap between them. Sure, he was being rough, but if he wasn't Kanda would get away. And if anything, that would make this the worst birthday ever. So, in turn, he would be rough and get to keep his Yuu-chan. Their lips collided. Kanda not moving at all. It was odd, and unsettling, so, Lavi bit his lip. Kanda reacted to this quite obviously. His clenched fist collided with Lavi's gut. He stumbled back a little, but he made sure that Kanda was still trapped. "Yuuuuu-chan~ That hurrrt!"

"Che, you bit me, baka."

"Sooo... You were just standing there. I had to get you to react somehow."

Kanda only stared. Not glaring, just staring. Odd, yet again. Lavi only continued to smile. Suddenly he felt hunger driven. Mad with it. So far he had only gotten a small taste. He wanted more. A lifetimes worth. He could only place his mouth back onto the samurai's. Kanda reacted this time. They both moved in sync, which was beyond what he had hoped for. Kanda must have moved one of his hands onto the door knob and opened the door behind them, for Lavi was now sitting on top of Kanda, directly inside of the door. Although, it seems like something more Lavi would do rather than Kanda. Odd. He must be getting flustered. Lavi only laughed at the idea, and kicked the door shut behind him. This was far better than his old plan. Less complicated too. He would have to thank Lenalee later. Lavi placed one of his hands on Kanda's chest and moved his lips onto his neck. Kanda's hands latched onto Lavi's shoulders.

It was the mere fact that Kanda was the one latching onto him that made his heart go into over-drive. His hands began to move faster with unbuttoning his exorcist coat, revealing what Lavi had only imagined. His mouth was biting and licking one spot on his neck. Lavi continued to touch and taste, trying to get Kanda to make a noise of some sort. A moan would be utterly fantastic, but any sound would due right now. He was holding it all in, but Lavi had a plan to make him use that wonderful voice of his. He lifted his head and looked down at the beautiful mark he had made. He ran his thumb over it, and looked directly at Yuu. He was definitely trying to hold everything in, which made for a great opening to tease. "Whats wrong, Yuu-chan~? Lose your voice?" Lavi giggled while Kanda scowled. Oh how he loathed that name. It was perfect. Lavi shrugged off his scarf and coat, revealing his own body. Oh yes, in the months that Lavi had been picturing this, it was going far better than any of those fantasies. The only thing that was missing was the moans.

Lavi ran his hands along Kanda's chest, he felt the other shiver. His hands continued down the others body until he hit his pants line. A little further and Yuu would be screaming his name. Hopefully, anyway. He leaned his head back down again and kissed where his hands had trailed. Each and every crevasse. Licking a few spots here and there. Wouldn't want to spoil the samurai too much, now would we? Through this certain victory, Lavi couldn't help but think that Yuu wasn't fighting back. One would think that in this situation that he would be the seme. Oh well, looks were deceiving. And besides, Lavi liked being on top. Kanda continued to hold back, and Lavi continued to go further and further. "So, Yuu-chan, what would happen if i went lower?" His voice was playful, but he was beyond serious. He placed his knee directly between Kanda's legs and pressed a little. Part of a moan escaped from his swollen lips. Maybe he had kissed a little too hard. No matter. They weren't done yet. This was hardly the beginning.


End file.
